


Vengeance in Lebensbaum

by Sheogorath



Category: Shadow of Memories
Genre: Death Threat, Lebensbaum, Pastiche, lyrics, misguided vengeance, oblique mention of time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the plotline of Shadow of Memories, written from Hugo Wagner's viewpoint to music from the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance in Lebensbaum

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I told you that I conceived and wrote this song while on a coach from Sheffield to Manchester?

# Vengeance in Lebensbaum.

Eike Kusch, I'll track you  
Eike Kusch, I'll kill you  
Because you took Mommy from me  
When you gave that Red Stone to Daddy

Eike Kusch, I'll track you  
Eike Kusch, I'll kill you  
When you are least expecting me  
I will strike you down from an alley

I am gonna track you!  
I am gonna kill you!  
Eike Kusch, I will prevent your sin!

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2009 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> (Adapted from 'Main Loop 2 (Shadow of Memories)'; Copyright © 2001 Miura Norikazu, Hashikawa Hana, and Yamaoka Sayaka. All rights reserved.)


End file.
